Zaubertrankrezept
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Wie der Titel schon verrät, geht's hier um ein Zaubertrankrezept, kommentiert vom Meister persönlich.


Wieder mal ein schon etwas älterer Challengebeitrag - Thema: Ein Zaubertrankrezept

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling._

_Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_xxx_

Nachfolgend ein Rezept aus der Hexenküche der um die Jahrhundertwende berühmt-berüchtigten, selbsternannten Heilerin Penetranzia Hupfgugel, deren ‚Praxis' - eine kleine schäbige Hütte - im schwärzesten Teil des Schwarzwalds lag. Magier wie Muggel pilgerten in Scharen zu ihr, als sich herumsprach, dass sie helfen konnte, und das unten aufgeführte Rezept für die _‚Zaubersalbe gegen Filzläuse und ähnlich lästiges Getier'_ aus dem Jahre 1898 verbreitete sich in den nachfolgenden Jahrzehnten über ganz Europa.

Wir drucken hier in unserem Buch _‚Traditionelle Hexenküche leicht gemacht'_ ein ganz besonderes Exemplar dieses Rezepts ab – eines, das der nicht minder berühmt-berüchtigte Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape genauestens unter die Lupe nahm, um die Effektivität des Gebräus zu optimieren und deshalb seine (teils etwas launigen) Bemerkungen (zwecks der besseren Unterscheidung hier in _Kursivschrift_) neben den Angaben der Erfinderin hinterließ. Ob er dies aus Eigennutz tat, oder aus rein wissenschaftlicher Neugier ist nicht bekannt, da es verständlicherweise nie jemand gewagt hat, ihm diese Frage zu stellen.

Man nehme:

**3 Handvoll Wildschweinschmalz **

_oder Normalschwein_

**½ Lot Drachenschwanzbaumwurzel getrocknet**

_bzw. frische, mit einem Trockenzauber behandelt_

**2 Lot wilde Teufelsschlinge fein gehackt**

_von wegen wild - Gewächshaus_

**1 Quentchen Wolfszahn gemahlen **

_Dackel geht auch_

**2 Quentchen Baumschlangenhaut**

_Verschwendung! 1 Prise reicht_

**1 Lot Feuerbohnen**

_Das brennt, du alte Wachtel! Stinknormale kaukasische__Knallbohnen!_

**1 Handvoll Katzenhaare von der schwarzen oder grau getigerten Katze**

_Minerva_

**3 Tropfen Weihwasser**

_Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Bekämpfe Filzläuse und keine Vampire!_

**1 Krötenauge**

_alternativ: Frosch, aber frisch_

Den Schweineschmalz in einem sauberen Kessel auf kleinem Feuer weich werden lassen, danach die mit einem Mörser zerkleinerte Drachenschwanzbaumwurzel sowie die Hälfte der Teufelsschlinge hinzufügen.

_In einem SAUBEREN Kessel? Ja was denn sonst? _

Das Ganze unter Rechtsherumrühren erwärmen bis es gerade noch nicht sehr brennt, wenn man den Finger hineinsteckt, dann den gemahlenen Wolfszahn gleichmäßig auf der Masse verteilen, bis drei zählen und nun kräftig linksherum rühren, bis Blasen erscheinen, die wie Marienkäfer aussehen.

_56° Grad – ohne Finger! Die konnte wohl nur bis drei zählen! Zehn(!) Sekunden warten, einundzwanzig mal linksherum rühren – schon sind die Käferblasen da. _

Die restliche Teufelsschlinge in einem kürzlich benutzten Nachttopf mit der Baumschlangenhaut und den Feuerbohnen vermengen, einen Fäulniszauber darüber sprechen und anschließend schnell durch den Fleischwolf drehen.

_Pfui Teufel! In Ermangelung eines Nachtopfes – Steingut-Rührschüssel (ohne vorherige Zweckentfremdung), Fäulniszauber unter Stinkschutzglocke (ersatzweise mit Nasenklammer), Fleischwolf durch Faschierzauber ersetzen. _

Die entstandene Schlonze zusammen mit den Katzenhaaren in den Kessel geben und mit dem Rücken Richtung Osten stehend unter gelegentlichem Umrühren kräftig aufkochen.

_Vermutlich stand der Ofen, an dem die Alte ihren knochigen Hintern wärmte im Osten._

Die Hitze reduzieren und das Weihwasser vorsichtig eintröpfeln lassen.

_Hokuspokus! Nach dem Pinkeln drei Tropfen über dem Kessel abschütteln, das gleicht auch die Nachttopfsache aus. _

Das Krötenauge gut durchkauen und in den Kessel spucken.

_Wozu gibt es Knoblauchpressen...?_

Alles noch so lange linksherum durchrühren, bis kein Dampf mehr aufsteigt, anschließend ruhend abkühlen lassen, bis eine gut streichfähige Paste entsteht.

_Dreimal linksherum, siebenmal rechtsherum, einmal linksherum – fertig._

Anwendung:

_...wenn die Läuse nicht schon vorher vor dem Gestank fliehen..._

Die Paste ist auf die betroffenen Körperteile aufzutragen und dort zu belassen, bis sie von selbst wieder abfällt.

_Wer weiß, was da noch alles abfällt._

Leider ist nicht bekannt, ob der Tränkemeister die Rezeptur als wirksam einstufte. Wir raten zum Eigenversuch. ;)


End file.
